


The Other Kelso

by balladblood



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Donna's sister exists, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, eventual threesome relationship, future hyde jackie and omc relationship, kelso siblings, other kelso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladblood/pseuds/balladblood
Summary: A younger Kelso, Billy, gets dragged into the basement gang after his older brother causes him to get beat up. We get to see the Kelso family drama as we are introduced to more siblings and how Billy's friendship with Hyde and Jackie evolves as he heals from a past abusive relationship and gets comfortable with having a sex life again





	1. Looking for Michael

**Author's Note:**

> I am a long time fanfiction reader and first-time fanfiction writer so take it easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> This fic came about as I rewatched That 70's Show and realised that other Kelso's (including a sister who was mentioned in the flashback first circle scene) are mentioned quite a lot but never shown until Casey comes into the show in season 6. So I wanted to explore the Kelso family.
> 
> My OMC Billy Kelso is the same age and year (seniors) in school as Jackie, so two years younger than Kelso (he failed a year I believe) and a year younger than Hyde and the rest of the gang.

Billy violently pushed open the door to the Hub, expecting his older brother to be sitting with his gang of friends. He had noticed the gang at their usual table from the street as he made his way to the Forman’s to confront his brother, only to now find as he got closer to their table that the tallest and dumbest Kelso was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to quiz the gang on his whereabouts he pinched Jackie's drink and plopped down beside her on the bench seat to the group's confusion.

“Hey, what the hell?... Billy?” was the immediate screeched puzzled response from his brother's ex-girlfriend, Billy smirked at her and responded with a quick, “Hey Princess”, when she hugged him before focusing on the rest of the group and stealing some of Fez’ fries, “where’s the doofus?

Fez, coming out of his daydream involving the girls on the next table, jumped in shock as he noticed Billy sitting beside him and pouted as he saw the younger boy was calmly eating Fez’ fries while smirking at him, “you can get your own fries devil spawn!” he shouted before pulling the basket away from him, Jackie and Hyde started laughing at Fez’ response knowing that Fez took Michael’s nickname for Billy seriously, meaning that the idiot actually thought Billy was a child of the devil. 

Smirking slightly at getting the two to laugh, he was just about to ask again where Michael was when Forman piped up with his whiny voice, “Who the hell is this? You can’t just come in and join our table?” he shrieked waving his arms around dramatically, Donna patted Eric’s arm to calm him down before smiling across to where Billy was sitting on the other side of the table, “Eric! It's obvious that these guys know him, so it's no big deal for him to sit here.” 

Billy, Fez, Jackie, and Hyde turned as one to look at Eric and Donna confused how they didn’t realise who Billy was, “Forman, you know Billy.” stated Hyde, Eric cockily tilted his head to look over at Hyde, “Ah no Hyde I don’t.” The truth was Eric had met Billy and all the seven Kelso children at one time or another throughout the years, though due to Michael spending most of his time over at the Foreman's’ due to how crowded the Kelso house was only Hyde and Fez visited the Kelso home on the regular, in fact, Billy couldn’t remember Eric having visited his home in the last two years at least, which was about the time Donna and Eric had got together.

“It doesn’t matter, where’s Michael?” Billy questioned again, just as Hyde was about to lose his cool over Eric’s arrogance, he decided to ignore Eric to focus on Billy. Noticing the faint bruising on the side of the younger boys face, and always feeling protective of Billy who was not only his best friends younger brother but also his girlfriend’s best friend he had more important things to talk about than snarking back at Eric, “What happened to your face?” he questioned as he softly touched the boys bruised cheek with the hand previously resting on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “What?” Jackie whisper - shouted as she turned towards Billy and tilted his face into the light so she could see the forming bruise, “what the hell happened Billy?” stroking her hands soothingly Billy quickly replied, “that's between me and Michael, guys. Which is why I am looking for him, so is anybody going to tell me where he is?” 

While Jackie and Hyde were wrapped up in Billy, Eric and Donna were gossiping about what they were seeing and who this guy is, Eric’s comment of “I would never let another guy touch you like that in front of me,” and, Donna’s reply of, “he’s probably related to Jackie, don’t jump to conclusions.” reached the ears of the others as they thought on how to answer Billy’s question, not wanting to snitch on the older Kelso but not wanting to lie. 

Staring at Eric and Donna in disbelief it was Fez who broke the silence by laughing, “Oh Eric you idiot, only one family has those devilish good looks, though he isn’t as beautiful as our Kelso, he still has those good looking Kelso genes,” Hyde and Jackie sniggered as Fez again gushed over the older Kelso’s looks.

Billy tilted his head towards Fez, “Thanks?... I think?” Fez nonchalantly took a sip of his drink, “you’re welcome Devil spawn. Oh and Kelso is with Brooke.”

Looking back and foe between Hyde and Jackie, Billy looked at them quizzically, “Who’s Brooke?”


	2. A baby!

Billy fumed as he walked home, he had been all ready to confront his brother about what happened earlier in the day that caused him to get punched and made him have to seek Michael out in the first place, but the news that he was having a baby (a fucking baby!) derailed his plans.

If Billy was honest with himself (which he rarely was) he was more upset that his brother hadn’t thought to tell him the news than angry. As he stormed out of the Hub ignoring Hyde and Jackie’s calls, the whiny, annoying, voice of Foreman kept replying in his head as he mocked the younger Kelso, firstly about the fact that he didn’t even know who Brooke is and secondly that she was pregnant.

Billy knew that all the Kelso siblings basically lived separate lives and to be honest they thrived better this way, but this wasn’t hanging out with different people, this was a new member of their family.

The Kelso home was on the opposite side of Point Place to the Hub and Billy didn’t have a car. Their dad had bought the oldest Kelso siblings cars for their sixteenth birthdays with the idea that the cars would be passed down to the next younger sibling when the elder bought their own but in true Kelso fashion, the older Kelso’s Jimmy and Casey demolished the brand new cars within the first year of having them. So, pissed off at his children their father decided that the cars were not going to be replaced by him and the rest of the siblings had to buy their own vehicles, hence why Michael was allowed to buy that stupid van.

So due to him having to walk from one side of the town to the other meaning, he had a lot of time to think and fume about the situation.

He was about halfway home and night had fallen when a car screeched to a stop a little way down the road, recognising the car as belonging to some guys from school who were definitely not friends, Billy came to a stop. Not wanting to deal with the assholes who were the cause of his bruised cheek again, he debated what to do as five of his fellow seniors got out of the car.

Starting to back up as the five walked towards him, he managed only a few steps before one of them taunted, “where you going, Kelso?” as the over four laughed. Quickly walking towards Billy, laughing and joking, as the younger Kelso continued backing up.

aking a deep breath to take control of his anger, Billy stopped as he finds himself surrounded. Expecting the first punch from the leader of the group of boys, Billy grimaced as the skin on the inside of his cheek split, “Josh… I thought I told you I have no idea where Michael is.” Billy got out after spitting out the blood that quickly filled his mouth onto the sidewalk. “Yeah well, I’ve decided that one Kelso is as good as another,” was all Billy heard before they were on him. He felt two of them grab his arms and pin him to the floor, as another started repeatedly kicking him in the ribs. It was when Josh punched him in the face again that he thankfully blanked out. 

The five boys pause as Billy goes limp, noticing all the blood, panicking they look at each other and come to an unvoiced agreement. They run back to the car and immediately drive away.

Left bleeding on the quiet street for the rest of the night, it is not until an older gentleman walking his dog in the early morning sees his unconscious body that the police and ambulance are called, and Billy still unconscious makes his way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happening to Billy is going to change the dynamic of the Kelso family, especially Michaels and Billy's relationship.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: balladbloodwrites.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Three: Nurse Kitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have had to put writing on hold for a while, as university deadlines kill me.

Waking up in the hospital is never a good thing, waking up alone is even worse. Granted it was night-time when Billy woke up to find himself attached to a drip in a private room of the local hospital with the lights down low. Confused and woozy Billy immediately detached the drip needle from his arm and struggled his way to sitting up.  
Despite his best efforts he only managed to get his feet on the cold floor when a nurse walked in, sighing Billy stopped paused and considered the nurse through hazy eyes, realising he knew her from somewhere a questioning noise was heard as the nurse rushed over to him.

“Billy, honey, let's get you back laying down.” The nurse preceded to lay him back down on the bed and cover him with the blanket before he realised what was happening. Squinting at the woman, It came to him all of a sudden where he knew her from.

“Mrs Forman?” he questioned, “ you’re a nurse?”

Laughing gently at the young teenager in her care, she replied with humour at the woozy groggy boy, “yes I am, Billy. Now your father and Casey left for the night just a few hours ago, they will be ever so upset at you waking up without them. Michael and Rachel left around 6 pm with everyone after Steven upset him. But don’t you worry about that,” she finished laughing uncomfortably, “now do you remember what happened? “

Still trying to decipher the flow of information that he just came up against, Billy thought about her question deeply not wanting to think about Michael and Hyde arguing. It turned out he remembered most of what happened, as while lost in the memory of the car stopping in front of him and then the four football players getting out purposely to hurt him, Billy flinched as Kitty moved his arm to check the needle mark from the drip.

“Sorry, Billy, I didn’t mean to startle you, are you ok honey?” 

Smiling at the caring woman, Billy lied not wanting her to fuss, “I’m ok Mrs Forman, I think I am just going to go back to sleep if that’s ok?”

Patting his arm soothingly, Kitty smiled calmly, “ of course Billy. There’s nothing us nurses can do other than make you comfortable and give you pain meds until the doctor sees you in the morning anyhow. Just remember to press the call button if you need anything,”

“Of course, Mrs Forman.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no mention in the show of Michael's family knowing about Brooke when she is pregnant with his baby I am not 100% if it is mentioned after the baby is born as I haven't got to that part in my rewatch of the show.
> 
> I have a theory that when Hyde moves into the Foreman's and Eric is busy with Donna and work, that Hyde meets Michael and Fez at the Kelso's just to get out of the house and especially when they have a plan for what they will be doing other than just hanging out, which they of course still do in the basement. So, Hyde and Fez know Michaels siblings a lot more than Eric do.


End file.
